Broken Dolls edited version
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: Hermione Granger uses any means necessary to get the person she wants, Ginny Weasley All Characters and situations that are recognizable belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing but the plot


A/N A fic I originally erased and not intended to put back up. Based on a challenge on another site. The challenge was to pick a couple, and have one do what it takes to get the other. Challenge by Mistress AU were Hermione was possessed by Voldemort instead of Ginny. Slash implied

Hermione Granger was looking at her lover as she slept. Her red hair, splayed on her pillow, her lips swollen from either her kisses, or from being drugged. She was naked, except for a sheet that covered her body. Hermione was wearing a short robe over her underwear. They where in Ginny's room of her flat in wizarding London that she purchased after the war. It was nothing much, but it was warm and homey, the place where Hermione felt the safest. Her room was decorated in different shades of purple, with pictures of friends and family all over the room. In the corner was an old dollhouse with broken dolls, something that Ginny had as a child and could not bear to part with. The two women were broken from the loss of innocence that came with growing up too soon while working to survive the onslaught brought about by the threat of Voldemort.

She and Ginny have been lovers for about five months now. Unfortunately for Ginny, it was not by her choice. Ginny chose to be with Remus Lupin and had no interest in Hermione, in a romantic way, at least. She only viewed Hermione as a friend, a sister, even. They truly were good friends, but Hermione was not really sure if she even considered her a friend now. That was the only downside of getting what she wanted, as the friend that she had once held dear was gone.

Hermione, to keep up appearances, decided to continue dating Ron, if only to gain access to her real obsession, Ginny. She did love Ron once, but he made it impossible with his jealousy and actions that constantly hurt her and Harry. At this point in time, he was a means to an end, access to her red haired goddess. She could not say when this obsession started with Ginny, but all she knew is that she needed to have her any way she could.

The good and decent Hermione died with Harry and Sirius, and the rest who died defeating Voldemort and his followers. Voldemort was dead, but not truly gone. His evil impulse to have power and obsession to dominate remained in her. Nothing mattered now, as long as she had Ginny. She did not know when he reentered her psyche, or if he even left her after he possessed her in the form of his teen aged self, Tom Riddle. He made her open the chamber of secrets, unleashing a terrible beast on the muggleborn population of Hogwarts. Harry found her, destroyed the diary that allowed him to control her. He told her that everything would be all right and she would be forgiven. It was all right for a few years, she was able to move on .

When she lost Harry and Sirius the anchor of her goodness and nobility she could not find the will to hold onto those aspects of herself. Allowing Tom to come back and whisper to her that she could have Ginny she was strong enough to take that power and posses her completely. Without Harry and Sirius she did not have the will or want to try, all that remained was need to posses the only thing that made her life worth living, her red haired and brown eyed goddess.

She should feel some sort of guilt, the old Hermione certainly would have. Remus was a friend, a mentor that she dearly loved and respected. She even fancied herself in love with him once, willing to do whatever necessary to insure his happiness. When he lost Sirius and Tonks he lost the will to live. Falling in love with Ginny was what allowed him to enjoy life again. The old Hermione would never hurt someone he loved or ruin his last chance at happiness not in a million years. She would not feel a sense of glee that the relationship was over, forcing Remus into seclusion with what was left of his pack never to be seen or heard from again. She would not force someone that she cared about into something that they would not want.

The old Hermione would fell shame for hurting the child of someone like Molly and Arthur Weasley who have given her nothing but parental kindness support and a place to stay when she needed it without anything in return. She would never hurt the sister of the men she fought with side by side, enjoying the short good times in between. But This Hermione did, without remorse or very little regret.

This Hermione studied potions to find a mild love potion that she used to seduce her longtime friend into doing everything that Hermione's heart desired, without complaint. This Hermione would not let anything or anyone get in their way. This Hermione that manipulated the break up of the two remaining best friends she had left. This Hermione took advantage of the pain and loss that Ginny felt used that point in time to make her move making the red haired goddess hers.

Hermione remembered their first night as if it was yesterday…

Ginny gave her a key to her apartment ages ago, so it was not unusual or uncommon for her to let herself in and wait for her. She was not wearing anything special that night, just a simple dress and ankle boots returning from dinner with her brother Bill and her sister in law Fleur. Hermione herself for the occasion wore red leather skirt ankle boots, and white blouse. Her hair was on a bun away from her face; she was made up tastefully with alluring light make up.

"Hi Ginny, how was your dinner?" Asked Hermione making them both teas. Putting the last of the mild drug in the tea.

The wild haired witch had been slipping in the drug into her food or drink for months now, making the transition for Ginny as painless for her as possible. That night was the last dose, ensuring that the seduction would go as planed.

Ginny just shrugged and came over to give Hermione her usual kiss on the cheek hello.

She smiled at her and returned the kiss and bid her to sit down with her on the couch.

"It was the same as always that concerned brother routine. I miss Remus, and I worry for him, but I have begun to believe that the break up was for the best. I can't be with someone that could not trust me; that relationship would not have lasted".

Hermione just nodded solemnly in agreement. That news was no surprise to her, as she knew that about Ginny; she knew that well enough to use it to break her and Remus up with planting false information and doubts in Remus's mind about Ginny's fidelity. Ginny was sipping her tea without interest and Hermione did the same, keeping an eye on her reaction. Ginny was looking at her strangely, she was looking as though she was trying to decide whether or not to say something.

"The truth is, I have been starting to have feelings for someone else recently, someone I know, and I am not sure if they would react the same way." The wild haired witch just listened to her like a good friend would smiling on the inside, almost there.

"Do I know this person? Maybe I can help getting you together, I hate to see you so unhappy". Ginny's cheeks got red at that and turned away, obviously embarrassed by the admission.

"You can tell me anything Ginny, you know that. I will not get upset or weird about whom it is. I promise." The other girl said hoping that she would say it was her and all her plans where not for naught.

Ginny's face matched her hair when she said so soft that Hermione could not hear "It's you, 'Mione." Hermione inwardly did the jig as she outwardly faked surprise.

Ginny looked worried "I'm sorry, I really am. I do not know where these feelings came from to be honest. Please don't be mad at me, please!" Hermione put her cup down and sat down next to Ginny and put her arm around her " I could never hate you Ginny. I am just caught of guard a little".

She pretended to pause and think for a moment, and then said, " I am your friend no matter what Ginny. If you want to explore these feelings to see where they go, that is fine with me. If you don't want to then we can forget this conversation ever happened, and go on as we always did."

She seemed to consider it for a moment and just nodded. They consummated their relationship that evening and where together ever since. Hers. She was all hers.

The ends justified the means as far as she was concerned. Anyone that said otherwise could go to hell.

Hermione noticed the tea cups still on the bureau of the room. She sighed. She hated to re-dose Ginny, but she panicked after the first night, so Hermione had to pull out the major doses to keep her in line.

She looked up at the reflection of a teen aged handsome man smiling coldly at her. She just turned and carried the cups back to the kitchen and rinsed them out, destroying the evidence, keeping her secret.

She then removed her robe and returned to the bed to her red haired goddess, Merlin she was so beautiful. She kissed her lips then put her head on her chest.

In her lover's arms she felt peace and fell back to sleep

She was hers and nothing else mattered.


End file.
